


Good Morning!

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento twirled in front of mirror. Fuma was amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning!

Kento spun himself again and again. He was standing in front of a mirror, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer and a bathrobe. He kept spinning and waving the end of his bathrobe, like he was trying to achieve something with it but kept on failing.

From the bed, Fuma sleepily chuckled, “What’re you doing?”

Kento, who just realized that Fuma had woken up, turned around and beamed, “Good morning!”

“What’s so good in waking up to a crazy boyfriend dancing to a mirror?”

Kento decided to ignore Fuma’s words completely. It was still so early, anyway. Anything was forgivable at that time of the day. Kento took a short breath and started to as enthusiastically, “Ne, Fuma, which looks better,” he spun himself and waved his bathrobe, “like this,” then he waved his bathrobe and spun himself, “or like this?”

Fuma laughed. His eyes were just mere slits on his face but he knew for sure that his boyfriend was doing something highly amusing. He then asked again, “What’re you doing, really?”

“I’m considering which one looks better for concerts, spinning then waving the coat or waving the coat then spinning,” Kento pouted and turned back to face the mirror, “Or maybe spinning while waving? The coat is amazing, I have to do something with it.”

Fuma giggled some more and then answered, “First, it’s bathrobe that you’re wearing now.”

Kento scowled.

“Second, I prefer you without it,” Fuma grinned, “Just throw it away and get back here. It’s still too early to think about concerts.”

Kento took a pillow and smashed it right to Fuma’s face, demonstrating his anger in the most obvious way.

Fuma laughed and didn’t bother to even move the pillow from his face. Kento was being cute, he thought. Kento could have taken something firmer to hit Fuma with, really. The comb was closer to him, Fuma’s note was right next to Kento’s hand. But Kento took the trouble to reach for the pillow because he’s cute like that.

Then, Fuma felt the bed dipped and Kento’s skin on his. Kento snuggled - still with his pout attached - and buried his face on the crook of Fuma’s neck. The bathrobe had been thrown away, just like what Fuma requested.

Fuma knew he had to really give an opinion about the coat and the spin later, but it could wait. Everything else could wait. The most important thing right then was trapping his cute Kento inside his arms and tickling him until he was breathless.

It was a good morning, alright.  



End file.
